


Going too far

by OblivionKisame



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/F, small amounts of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: Kara wanted Maggie and wanted her before her sister did and now with red kryptonite in her system she decided to take what she wants.





	1. Red kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara loves Maggie but happens when she gets infected with Red Kryptonite and confronts her about her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constant edits will be made to this chapter and all following chapters as I am always finding errors and trying improve the story by adding new ideas and dialogue that I come up with.

Maggie Sawyer had just gotten done with a long hard day at work and was happy to finally be back at her apartment. She unlocked her door and walked in throwing her keys on the counter as well as her badge and side arm. She had just taken off her jacket and thrown it on the back of the chair when she heard a noise behind her and turned seeing a familiar blonde standing in front of her.

"Su....Supergirl?! What are doing here? And how did find my apartment? Actually the answer is probably superpowers that's how you found it." She looked at Supergirl who wasn't saying anything and she went to speak again but didn't get the chance. Supergirl used her super speed to close the distance between her and the detective pulling her in and kissing her forcing her tongue into her mouth. Maggie was frozen in shock and it took her a few seconds to start pushing Supergirl away and she knew Supergirl was letting her because other wise their wouldn't be anything Maggie could do.

"Supergirl what's gotten into you?" She said confused.

"Your the detective not that you need to be one to see what it is I want." She looks at the brunette with wide eyes filled with lust and a smile that could kill.

"I....I don't know what......."

"It's you detective! I want you! I want all of you I have for so long!" Her gaze went from a lustful look to that of a gentle and hurt stare with a frown to match, she was hurt that Maggie didn't know.

Maggie was shocked to say the least she had always assumed Supergirl was strait and because of that she never thought about the idea of Supergirl liking her as anything more than a friend.

"Look I'm flattered I am and any other time I wouldent say no but I can't I'm already taken."

Supergirl rolled her eyes in disgust at the thought of someone else having her of ALEX having her. She had met Maggie first, fell for her first but Alex.....Alex had to steal her, she went to Maggie before she could and at her encouragement not knowing it was Maggie at the time and this enraged Kara but also hurt her.

"By Alex Danvers I know and I don't really care to be honest she doesn't deserve you, you deserve so much more." She started towards Maggie who was obviously flustered and knew she needed Supergirl to leave, this was getting uncomfortable and fast.

"Look I don't know what's going on with you but you need to leave. I'm not going to cheat on my girlfriend if that's what your getting at."

Maggie started to back away she wasent liking where this was going she was actually a little afraid because she knew it's not like she can make Supergirl leave. Supergirl obviously didn't like what she heard.

"What am I not good enough is that it?" She said in obvious anger.

"No I didn't say that it's just my girlfriend Alex........."

"Of course! It's always Alex! she always takes everything from me, always controlling me! Telling me what to wear to, how to act, how to talk, what to like never allowing me to be me!"

"Look I don't know what's going but......" She was cut off again.

"For once I should be allowed to be selfish JUST ONCE! But NO! She takes everything and not just her but Eliza and Jeremiaha, J'onn even my cousin! Its always she's your sister, she's just protecting you, you know she loves you, she just wants you to be safe! It's always the same excuses! Everyone takes her side!"

"Sister?....wait.......KARA!"

"Oh finally figure it out huh I thought you were a detective."

"Kara look like i said I'm flattered and all but I'm with Alex and I love her and your obviously your upset right now maybe you need to talk to her."

Kara was visibly angry at the mention of Alex and by this point and Maggie had ran out of room when backing away from Kara her back against the far wall.

"I don't want to hear about Alex and I don't want to talk to her either! The one thing I wanted the one PERSON I wanted she had to take that as well she had to take the person I'm in love with and have been for so long of course she takes you from me she's taken everything else from me!" Kara was angry but then started crying before the anger resurfaced again.

Maggie could only stare in shock hearing Kara say she loved her and had for a while now. Maggie remembers first meeting the blonde when she was Supergirl she had meet her a few months before Alex at the alien bar. They had hit it off almost immediately and had spent a lot of time together drinking and playing pool outside of work. It's not like Maggie didn't find her attractive because she did she had stared at her ass plenty of times when they met during cases and at the bar she had fantasizes about fucking Supergirl a lot and she always has liked her and had some feeling for her, feelings that were more than just a simple crush. She liked spending time with her if she was going to be honest. If she had known before dating Alex she would have been willing to try it and see where things went but she was with Alex now she loved her and she wasent going to do what she did to Emily to her. By this point Kara was standing directly in front of Maggie inches away and whispered in Maggie's ear.

"Come on Maggie I know you want me."

"Kara I.....you......you really should leave."

"No"

"What!?"

"I said no!" Kara pushed herself against Maggie and kissed her again as Maggie try's to push away but this time not being allowed to push her away. Kara moves down Maggie's neck kissing her.

"Kara stop!" But she didn't stop she started sucking and bitting Maggie's neck marking her. Making sure to leave her mark on the detective making sure everyone knew that she was hers.

"OW! GOD DAMN IT Kara that hurts! Let go!" Still she didn't listen. She moved to the other side of Maggie's neck doing the same thing, she runs her hands up Maggie's abs to her breasts taking one into her hand and giving it a firm squeeze which made Maggie gasp.

"Kara I said STOP and I mean it!" Once again Kara ignored her as she ripped off Maggie's shirt tracing circles on her bare abs with her fingers before moving her hand once again up to Maggie's breasts ripping off her bra and palming both mounds of flesh with both hands.

"K......Kara this......this isent you....p.....please stop you have to......"

"I know you want this Maggie."

"No I don't....this is....wrong." Except she did she want her but not like this not while she was dating someone else and not without her consent.

"Then why are you so wet for me Maggie! I can smell it, smell you super senses remmber." She whispers in her ear as she shoves her hand down into Maggie's pants moving beneath her panties feeling the smooth skin, feeling how wet Maggie was. Kara had wanted this, wanted her for so long. She wanted to feel Maggie's bare skin on hers. She slowly undid Maggie's jeans with her other hand as she started to caress Maggie's clit getting a moan out of the detective. "See I knew you wanted it."

"K...Kara please don't do this....I.... I said no.....please I mean it." Kara looked into Maggie's eye's and thats when the detective saw it the red shimmer over Kara's skin that seemed to appear and disappear but she also saw the look in Kara's eye's the look of lust and desire. 

"Kara there's obviously something wrong with you we should get you to the DEO."

"There's nothing wrong with me in fact I feel more like me than I ever have for once I feel free and liberated."

"Kara please just listen to....." Kara shushed her with a finger over her lips moving the finger of her other hand from Maggie's clit to her entrance. Maggie realized what Kara was going to do and that she wasent going to stop, she started pushing and squirming as hard as she could trying to get out away from Kara but she was to strong she was Supergirl after all. Maggie was panicking she didn't know what to do and for once in her life she was actually terrified.

"Kara don't I'm begging you please don't! Please stop this has already gone to far!"

"It hasent gone far enough."

"Kara god damn it I said NO! No as in red light meaning stop! I'm not giving you my consent damn it!" She still tried to struggle and still she couldn't get away.

"You don't have to lie Maggie I can feel how wet you are for me." Kara started to push her fingers into Maggie.

"No no no Kara don't! Stop Kara please we can just forget all this happened if you just stop now before you go to far!" But it was to late Kara shoved two of her fingers into Maggie moving them in and out.

"Mmmm Maggie you feel so good around my fingers so tight so wet."  
Kara had started using her other had to pleasure herself moaning into Maggie's ear using her body to hold Maggie against the wall.

"Fu.....fuck Ka......Kara stop......p.....please stop." Maggie was starting to tear up she had worked rape cases before and seen how broken the victims were but she never once thought she herself would be a victim. 

"Don't worry Mags I'm to going make you feel good like this all night and then.....and then we can be together! You can break up with Alex and we can be together a real couple. I love you Maggie I love you so much more than anyone knows." 

Maggie was crying by this point she didn't want it not like this."Kara.......Kara.......stop......." Maggie moaned. Kara didn't stop and not once did she hesitate dispite Maggie's cry's and plea's. No matter how much Maggie fought she knew she couldent away knew this wasent going stop no matter what she said or did.

Minutes passed then hours and the next thing Maggie knew it was morning. Kara kept her word and didn't stop at all last night she was just now finally asleep laying in Maggie's bed with her arms tightly around the detective keeping her from moving. Maggie was tired and sore, she hurt and their were bruises every were Kara hadn't exactly been gentle. All Maggie could do was silently lay there and cry. Kara did eventually wake up but only because she decided to keep ravaging Maggie spending an entire 2 more days and nights taking Maggie how she pleased, constantly telling her how much she loved her wanted her and needed her. 

Alex and the DEO had been searching for Kara since she freaked out on Alex and burned her clothes they knew something was wrong and it was confirmed when Maxwell Lord came to the DEO and told them about the red kryptonite. At first they didn't know where to look and was only able to find out when Alex tried to find Maggie finding out that no one had heard from her in two days. Alex slowly opened the door to Maggie's apartment moving in quietly with the weapon that was made to cure Kara. She could hear sounds from the bedroom sounds of crying and moaning. Alex finally made her way to bedroom opening the door only to be shocked at the sight of a crying, Bruised and very naked Maggie being held down by Kara. She was frozen until she was snapped out of it when Kara looked up noticing her and started to speak to her.

"Get out Alex she's no longer yours she's mine your not taking her away from me not again!"

"Kara get away from Maggie please just let me help you. Your infected with red kryptonite, I have the cure so please just...."

"I don't want your help and I don't need it! All I need is Maggie I love her Alex and for once your not taking my happyness away not this time." Kara charged at Alex before she could even react throwing her across the room and moving towards her again just to be shot from behind by J'onn. Kara fell to the ground unconscious.

Kara was taken to the DEO med bay and put under a sun lamp to recover once they made sure there was no longer any red kryptonite in her system. They also took Maggie so that the doctor could look at her and make sure there was no severe injures making sure to put her in a different room. Maggie cried into Alex's neck as she told her what happened what Kara said and did even though Alex had a pretty good idea of it already. After a few hours Kara woke up with Alex standing over her, Kara instantly started crying knowing what she had done knowing she hurt Maggie. 

Days went by then months and it became clear to everyone that Kara was no longer herself. She pushed everyone away refusing to talk to anyone she even stopped being Supergirl. Kara really did Love Maggie more than anything or anyone but she didn't want to hurt her she didn't want to do what she did she wanted her sure but not like that. After several months Kara just disappeared one day and no one could find her not even Alex or Clark, they even got help from Barry and the rest of the team arrow. The last place they knew she had been was the fortess of solitude and they only knew that because Kelex informed Clark that someone had been in the computer system and accessesed certain equipment that could remove kryptonian powers. She was gone just like that there was no Kara, no Supergirl and no traces of where she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters just might take some time compared to my first fanfiction.


	2. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one year what happened to Kara and where is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this chapter came out okay lol.

Kara stumbled out of the bar and down the back ally barley able to stand when she collapsed against the wall. She was drunk and coming down from a high, all she wanted to do was crawl back to the box she called home a few streets down but was to weak to make it and was barley conscious. She couldent help but think how it would probably be a good thing if she just died right here since no one wanted a monster like her around, she was a waste of space and air and all she wanted to do was drift off to sleep and never wake up. She was drifting off when she heard footsteps approach and a voice call out.

Around the corner to the ally a brunette woman was heading to the bar, she wanted a drink so she could de-stress from work. As she made her way down the ally she saw a woman stumble and fall against a wall and immediately on instinct moved towards the woman as she was concerned after all her job consisted of helping people on or off the clock. The brunette crouched next the blonde to check on her.

"Hey you okay? Your not looking to well."

She couldent give any real coherent sentences and she didn't look good, she looked sick and like she hadn't eaten in days. The brunette became concerned and moved to pick her up and take her back to her car so she could get the woman some help.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you some help, the hospital isent far."

The blonde spoke"N........no hospital." She barley got out.

"Well I can't just leave you here."

"No.....no....hospital please.....just put me down.....leave......leave me be."

"Like I said I can't just leave you here."

Kara recognized the voice it was very familiar to her but she was to out of it to think on it properly before she passed out.

"Great now she's unconscious! She doesn't want a hospital but I can't leave her here either it's not safe." The woman sighed. "Guess I could take you home with me for now, God damn it what am I getting myself into." She carried Kara to her car gently strapping her in and drove back to her apartment were she gently placed her in her bed after removing the jacket and shoes of the woman before tucking her in.

"God this is such a bad idea."

She went to hang up the woman's jacket when the contents of the pocket fell out. She went to pick the stuff up before halting when she saw a small bag.

"Is this?" She picked it up and inspecting it closely "Yep definitely heroine. Great I brought a stray addict home."she sighed." Well at least tomorrow should interesting."

The next morning Kara started waking up she felt comfortable and warm the bed was cozy......wait bed I don't own a bed! She shot up seeing that she was in a bedroom of a apartment.....I also don't have an apartment she thought to herself. She was confused not sure how she got here she did vaguely remember someone talking to her before she passed out though.

"I see your awake how are you feeling?"

Kara looked over to the doorway and stared at the woman in front of her with wide eyes she was instantly terrified.

"M......Ma........Maggie....I what..... I'm sorry.....I didn't mean to...."Kara started crying and shaking.

"Hey don't know how you know me but it's okay you didn't do anything wrong it's alright." She wasent sure how this woman knew her but she could tell she was terrified and she felt bad so she moved slowly over to the her sitting next to her wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Shhh shhh it's okay your fine."

At first Kara jumped at the contact pulling away when the warm arms pulled tighter holding her close. She sank into the embrace remembering she wasent Maggie not her earth's Maggie anyways.

"Hey it's fine okay I'm going to go out and finish making breakfast there's some clean clothes in the bathroom you can take a shower and come out when ever your ready the food will be there and so will I we can talk okay." Kara nodded before Maggie got up and left the room. Kara slowly got up and moved to the the bathroom removing her filthy clothes and hoping into the shower. She took her time in the shower since its been so long since she had one she honestly couldent remmber the last time she had one at least not a proper one. When she was done she put on the clothes that Maggie had left for her and moved to kitchen.

"Oh hey your just in time I just finished I hope you like pancakes."

"I......yea....Yea I like pancakes."

"Good cause I made a lot I figured you would be hungry you look like you haven't eaten in while." She sat a plate of pancakes in front her.

"I......thank you." 

"It's not a problem."

After they ate Maggie decided to try and get the girl to open up to her a bit.

"As you seem to already know I'm Maggie but I'd like to know your name if your willing to tell me."

"Kara.....my names Kara."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kara."

"Do....do you have my jacket?"

"Yea it's hanging up over there by the door." She eyed the women as she got up from her seat making her way over the the jacket, Maggie had a feeling what she was looking for when she saw the girl start to panic searching through the pockets. Kara Froze when she realized everything but what she was looking for was there. Did......did she have it did she go through my pockets Kara thought to herself.

"Looking for this." Maggie said holding up the bag.

"I........I....did you go through my jacket!?"

"No I didn't go through your jacket I found it when everything fell out when I was hanging it up."

"I....I....I should leave."Kara started to panic making a break for door but Maggie had anticipated this and had already started moving before Kara did getting to the door just as Kara was trying to open it.

"Hey hey hey your fine your not in any trouble Iv been there myself before so I understand. Please just stay let me help you." Maggie wasent sure why but she wanted to help her she felt drawn to the blonde woman. Sure her job as cop had her always wanting to instinctually help other but this was different there was just something about her." Will you let me help you please."

"I don't need any help I don't deserve it."

"Look I don't know what your backstory is but I'm a pretty good judge of character and you seem like a good person to me."

"I'm....I'm not a good person you have no idea what Iv done."

"Then talk to me about it help me understand, I just want to help that's all."

"How can I trust you."

"If I was going to hurt you or get you in trouble I would have by now."

"I......"Kara started to feel dizzy and light headed losing her balance but Maggie was there to catch her before she fall.

"Let's sit down your obviously not well." She helped Kara over to the couch sitting her down while sitting next to her.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem like I said I just want to help."

"What did you mean when said you've been here yourself?"

"I had an addiction problem myself once same stuff that your on. So like I said I understand what it's like."

"But you just seem so..."

"Well put together?"

"Yea"

"Well yea now I am but I obviously wasent always like that. We all have our own history, but that history does not always have to define who we are."

"So.....so what was yours?"

"I lived on the street as an addict most of my teenage years after my parents kicked me out for being gay."

"Oh"

"You don't have to tell me not now at least but I'd like to know about yours. I really do want to help you."

"Your not gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope"

"Can I leave?"

"Your free to leave anytime."

"Are you going to follow me?"

"Probably" 

"Fine! Apparently I don't have a choice."

"Oh catching on are we."Maggie said with a chuckle.

"Your annoying."

"So I've been told."

"I'm not getting my stuff back either am I?"

"If you mean yours drugs then yes your not getting those back."

Kara sunk into the sofa with a loud sigh."This sucks!"

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Yea"

"No you don't."

"No I don't."

"I normally don't do this but you can stay here for the time being."

"I'm really starting to hate you."

"Nah I'm to lovable to hate."

"Your full of youself arnt you."

"Maybe."She smirked.

 

Several weeks turned into a few months with Kara staying with Maggie since she didn't exactly have a choice and things we're going good they were getting along well Maggie even helped her get new clothing. Kara was slowly getting better with her addiction problems there were a few lapses in the beginning but things were definitely improving. They found that they enjoyed each other's company. Kara found that this Maggie was very much like the one from her earth but with some differences both in personality and in their overall life. She had been in love with the Maggie from her earth but she found herself now falling for this Maggie as well but it was different, she felt drawn to her felt a connection that wasent there with earth-38's Maggie. Maggie found herself also falling for the blonde she felt the same draw the same connection. They found that they Both had very similar interests and likes even there favorite food was the same they would fight over potstickers every time they had them.

They were just walking through the door after coming back from a movie.

"Maggie."

"Yea"

"Thank you.......for everything it's been a long time since I've....."

"Been yourself?"

"Yea" 

"Your welcome besides I couldent just let a beautiful woman lay there that night I found you."

Kara blushed becoming a bit flustered at being called beautiful so flustered in fact that she tripped over her own feet. Maggie went to catch her just find herself falling as well landing on top of Kara finding themselves face to face.

"Kara I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Maggie you were just trying to help."

"I failed completely on that." She chucked.

Kara chuckled as well before opening her eyes and finding herself staring into Maggie's eyes.

"Maggie I...."she was cut off when Maggie kissed her. She was surprised and a bit shocked but she found herself kissing Maggie back. They were kissing each other with a passion with hands roaming finding themselves removing clothing. Kara pulled away panting.

"Maggie wait is.....is this okay I mean.....after I what I told you about what I did to the......to the other you on my earth?"

"Yes it's okay Kara. I know you regret what you did and I know it wasn't your fault not really it was that red kryptonite you told me about."

"But it was still no excuse."

"Kara look at me." She gently placed her hand on Kara cheek moving her gaze to her own.  
"Kara it's in the past and I'm not her. Your a good person and I know you wouldn't hurt me I.......I love you Kara. You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time and I know what we have is different but real its special."

Kara had teared up she was still disgusted with what she did to her earths Maggie red kryptonite or not but this Maggie was right what they had what they were feeling was different it was special.

"I.......I love you to Maggie so much I just..."

"It's okay I promise we can take this slow....gentle. You don't have your powers anymore and I want this I want you." She kissed Kara on the cheek.

"Slow and gentle you promise?"

"I promise."

They kissed again with a gentle loving passion as Maggie picked up Kara and carried her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive feed back is always appreciated.


	3. Punish me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds a way to punish herself and Maggie has a surprise.

Maggie and Kara laid there in bed waking up from the previous night activities.

"Maggie last night was......."

"Amazing I know."

"I didn't even know some of that was possible."

"Glad I could be of service." Maggie pulled Kara close kissing her cheek.

"That was only the second time Iv ever you know."

"Had sex?"

"Yea"

"So your first time was when you......?"

Kara looked down ashamed."When I hurt the other you." Kara went to roll over and sulk but Maggie stopped her before she could.

"Hey what did I say last night?"

"Your not her."

"And?"

"It's in the past."

"And?"

"It wasent my fault."

"Exactly so there's no need to sulk. I love you babe."

"I love you to." 

"Now how about I make some breakfast for my special lady."

"You don't have to cook."

"No I don't have to but I want to because I love you and you deserve special treatment." Maggie kissed Kara gently on the lips before getting up putting on a robe and going to the kitchen. When Maggie left the room Kara rolled over deep in thought. She still didn't think she deserved this kind of kindness and love and that she deserved to be punished someway somehow. How was she going to punish herself she thought and how was she going to do it with out it being noticeable to Maggie? Then it hit her she could convince Maggie to do things like in that 50 shades of grey book she had read but only do the things harder, hard enough to hurt her the way she felt she deserved to be hurt. She couldent just bring it up to Maggie not this soon anyways so she decided to wait a few weeks.

A few weeks passed and Kara was ready to go through with the plan so while laying in bed one morning she decided to bring it up so Maggie.

"Hey Mags"

"Yea"

"I was thinking well more so wanting to try somethings."

"What do you mean?"

"In bed I want to try some new things."

"Oh.......like what?"

"Like 50 shades of grey kinda stuff."

"Bdsm type stuff you mean."

"Yea"

"I mean sure we can try it but Iv never gotten rough before well correction Iv never gotten rough in that kinda way."

"Maybe we could try being a little rougher now."

"This mourning? We don't exactly have the right kinda equipment we would need to buy some."

"There are somethings we could try, things that we don't need anything to do."

"Like?"

"Hit me"

"What?"

"Hit me"

"Like spank you or something?"

"No smack me.........across the face." Kara couldent help but blush a bit sure she had planned this out but it was still embarrassing to bring it up.

"Uhhh"

"Please Maggie."

"You want to do this now?"

"Yes now we were going to have sex anyways so might as well try it now."

"Well...I mean.....I can try......for you."Maggie sat up and straddled Kara."Are.....are sure about this Kara?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"I.....okay." Maggie raised her hand smacking Kara lightly.

"Harder"

Maggie hit her again but a little harder this time.

"Harder Maggie no love taps."

Maggie again raised her hand hesitating at first before back handing Kara across the face with a loud and audible smack getting a hiss of pain from Kara.

"Oh my god babe are you okay?"

"I'm fine Maggie it's supposed to hurt remmber."

"If....if it hurts to much you will let me know right?"

"Yes" she said but Kara was lying she wouldent tell her if it hurt to much. Kara had planned this out everytime they had sex they she would have Maggie get rougher and harder with her requesting new and more painful things. She wanted to be punished and was going to make sure she got what she felt she deserved.

 

Over the course of a few months Kara did exactly what she planned each time she had Maggie hit her harder, hard enough to leave bruises, black eyes, and busted lips and even had her hit her hard enough that she had a cracked rib once. She would have Maggie restrain her and practically beat and strangle her during sex. Maggie wasn't comfortable with being this rough with Kara but she truly believed that Kara really did like it that she enjoyed the pain and was just really kinky. If Maggie had known the truth she would have never agreed to do this. Kara never used a safe a word never let herself cry more than she felt was necessary. Kara got what she wanted she was getting her punishment. No matter how much it hurt she felt she deserved it.

A few more months past making it about a year that they had been together and Maggie decided she was up for the next step, she wanted to marry Kara and be with her for the rest of their lives. Maggie planned on taking Kara out to see their favorite football team the Gotham Rogues (which was also the local sports team they even lived near the stadium because they liked being able to hear the cheers and noises during games) she was going to propose during the game at half time, the teams owner owed Maggie a favor for helping his son.

"Mags how did you manage to get tickets for this game?"

"The owner owed me favor so I called that favor in."

"Oh Rao Maggie private seating as well! He must have owed you a pretty big favor!"Kara was wide eyed.

"It was no biggie he was just really thankful plus he's a pretty cool guy."

They sat and watched the first half of the game when Maggie got up and had Kara follow her. Kara thought they were going to the stadiums shop but instead they walked up to a door leading to the field where they were escorted to the field. Kara was confused about what was going on and was even more confused when they got to the middle of field and Maggie was handed a a microphone.

"Kara Danvers it's been about a year that we've been together and its been the happiest of my life. Sure the past year has had its ups and downs but we have been there for each other through all of it. I love you Kara." Maggie dropped to a knee pulling out a ring and holding it up. "Kara Danvers the love of my life will you marry me?"

Kara was shocked and froze up for a few second before she started crying.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Maggie slipped the ring onto Kara's finger and got up kissing her with a passionate kiss being cheered on the crowd and both sports teams.


	4. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter.

Maggie had her doubts on wether Kara actually liked this bdsm stuff or not as something just seemed off she was a detective after all. Unknown to Maggie though Kara had also relapsed again. Kara hadn't just relapsed but also resorted to shoplifting and petty theft so she had the extra cash for her habbit so that Maggie wouldent ask qustions about missing money. Somehow she managed to keep all this from Maggie during and after there wedding at least for a while that is until after a few months she got caught. Maggie was already at work sitting at her desk when she one of the other officers walked in.

"Hey Sawyer!"

"Yea what is it?"

We uhh....well there's a problem."

"Okay are you going to tell me about this problem?"

"Your not going to kill the messenger are you?"

Maggie sighed "Will you just tell me already!"

"We got a Mrs. Sawyer down in holding."

"Wait what!?"

"Your wife is in holding."

"My wife? Your sure? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Mags I was at your wedding and I have met her plenty of times so unless your wife has a twin then yes I'm sure."

"Why the hell is she in holding!?"

"She was caught shop lifting and when I searched her she also had this on her." He handed Maggie a small baggie.

"Shit" she said while burying her face in her hands.

"Sorry Mags"

"Not your fault you couldent just let her go."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Just......I'll handle it I'll be right down."

"Okay"

Maggie made her way down to holding.

"Kara"

"Babe I swear it's not......"

"It's not what?" She cut Kara off.

"It's not what Kara? I thought.....I thought you were better and now shoplifting Kara really I don't get it why?"

"I.....i.....I did for the extra money so that you wouldent find out."

"Damn it Kara."

"I'm sorry"

"Look ill get you out of here take you home okay we'll get through this."

"I....."

"I love you Kara and it pains me to see you do this to yourself."

Maggie was able to get her released with no charges and took her home but this ended up not being the only time Maggie had to have her released except now it was mostly because she kept getting caught with drugs. Everytime Maggie would get a call or an officer would come get her when Kara had been picked up again. Eventually though after a few months she was able to get Kara to stop again although this time she couldent do it by herself this time she made Kara go to rehab.

"Hey Sawyer your wife is down....."

"God damn it I thought we were done with this shit she's supposed to be in rehab!"

"Would you let me finish Sawyer damn! Like I was saying she is down in the lobby she was released today and couldent get ahold of you so one of us went got her."

"Oh"

"Yea oh! Next time let a man finish his sentence damn."

"Sorry. Send her up will ya."

"Yes ma'am."

Kara walked through the door to Maggie's office with a bright smile looking healthy and happy.

"Sorry I wasent able to get you myself." Maggie said as she got up and embraced Kara in a hug.

"It's okay you were working."

"Still. So are you...."

"Yes I'm clean and for good this time Mags I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to your promise so don't let me down okay." She kissed Kara on the cheek.

"I won't not this time."

"I just got done with my reports so how about I clock out early today and I take you out to eat."

"Potstickers?"

"Yes we can get potstickers to but I swear if you don't share them this time." Maggie said chuckling.

"No promises there." Kara laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be working on the next chapter it will be longer than this one.


	5. Found Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They think they found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely read the end notes if you want to know where I got some of the info of Supergirl from like Height and weight etc.. Some events mentioned take place during other chapters but are not mentioned for plot purpose. I also made Kara's Maggie a natural blonde like she is in the comics and that she just dyes it brunette on occasion.

When Kara disappeared Alex and the DEO looked everywhere for Kara they even got help from Team arrow, team flash and the legends but no one could find her. With the help of Cisqo they built a multi-universal scanner so they could look for her in other universes since Cisqo himself suggested she might have left their earth and went to another. Now it's been a little over 2 years and not once did they get a solid lead not once did they find Kara or even come close it was always a different Kara from what ever particular earth they had a lead on and sometimes the leads were just duds as their was no Kara in said universes or at least not on the earths. Alex as much as she loved her sister had all but given up the hope of actually finding her, only Winn and surprisingly Maggie were still actively looking through files the scanner pulled. Dispite what happened with Kara and Maggie she knew how much her now wife loves her sister and needs her and she loves Alex and wants her to be happy and if that means finding Kara then so be it. Maggie herself even wanted to find Kara she wanted to finally be able to fully put what happened behind her, she wanted and needed that closure.

"Maggie I got something can you come over to the DEO?"

"Yea be there in a few."

After about 15 minutes Maggie walked into the DEO and up to Winn.

"Show me." She said taking a file from Winn and reading it.

"Damn are you sure? I mean this is well.....it don't seem very Kara like."

"Yea I'm pretty sure. The date fits I mean there is literally no record of her before that and the rest of the more personal information is practically spot on with some obvious differences that make sense since no sane person is going to go universe hoping and actually tell people that."

"Well yea guess you're right she would have had to change some things. What I don't get though is why her alien status and shit would be public."

"Yea well I did some digging on that and apparently on this earth aliens have been around publicly for a while. You know that whole Rosswell incident?"

"Yea alien ship crashes blah blah that's supposed to fake right? Right?" Maggie looks at Winn questingly.

"Uhmmmmm yea not so fake."

"What the fuck! Well guess it's true we do learn something new everyday. So what about the crash?"

"Well on this earth it wasent a crash it was a ship making first contact with humanity."

"What like some modern day Star Trek Vulcan kinda shit?"

"Yea like that! Wait since when do you watch Star Trek?"

"Since always I'm just not a nerd about it."

"Hey I resent that!"

"Yea back on topic Winn."

"Okay well after that first contact aliens slowly started to visit earth and well eventually started to migrate as well."

"Okay but why are they not more advanced than us?"

"Apparently there was some kinda law that alien diplomats made that prohibited any technology exchange that would cause to rapid of an advancement of the human race so they ended up devoloping much like we did with some exceptions agricultural technology being an example."

"Damn I bet that pissed a lot of people off not being able to get there hands on new tech."

"Not as much as you would think apparently this earth got its shit together after the whole Cuban missile crisis, hasent been a single large scare war since small skirmishes, terrorist attacks like 9/11 and stuff like that but no full scale country invading bombing the crap out of everything kinda stuff."

"Dame this earth sounds a hell of a lot better than ours!"

"I know right there's not even any superheroes and super villains there 'HELL' there Maxwell Lord and Lex Luthor are the poster boys for goody goody's."

"Okay we are getting off topic again."

"Oh right sorry so yea on this Earth aliens don't have to hide which means Kara wouldent have to either."

"Makes sense then why they would have her real name and stuff."

"Exactly."

"We should show Alex this."

"You know she's just going to be a negative nancy about it right?"

"Yes Winn I know that."

Winn and Maggie walked to Alex's lab where she was eating lunch and they approached her handing her the file.

"What's this?" Alex asked

"We think we might have found her this time." Winn told her.

"You've said that every time Winn."

"I read it to Alex and I think it's her as well." Maggie said

"Yea so just read it will ya."

"Fine fine!" Alex opened the file seeing a picture of her blond sister. "This is a damn mugshot! There is obviously some mistake it's not her!"

"Babe just read the damn file!"

Alex growled a bit and started reading.

\-------  
Name:Kara Zor-El

Race: Kryptonian Citizenship: American Sex: Female

Birth: September 22 1966 Birth place: Argo City, Krypton Age: 26(real age 50)

Mother: Alura In-Ze(deceased) Father: Zor-El(deceased)

Marital status: Married Spouse: Margaret Elle "Maggie" Sawyer

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Height: 5'5 Weight: 120 Ibs

Religion: Rao-Orthodox

Occupation: Chashier Spouses Occupation: Police Officer

Place of work: Webbs Market Spouses place work: Gotham City Police Department

Address: 128 Cresent Street Apartment A5 Gotham, New Jersey United States

 

Criminal History

Shoplifting(no charges filed/charges dropped)

Petty theft(no charges filed/charges dropped)

Public Intoxication(no charges filed/charges dropped)

Drug Possession(no charges filed/charges dropped)

 

Medical History

Broken Rib/Arrived with other minor injuries(black eye, broken lip, bruising around the neck and multiple scratches on back arms and shoulders.) 

Claims injuries are from rough intimate sexual relations.(Domestic violence Social worker notified.)

Heroine overdose/Admitted to rehab and has since been discharged out look is good that she will stay clean.  
\----------

Alex scoffed. "There's no way this is her! She wouldn't drink or do drugs or let someone beat on her!"

"Alex everything kinda fits."

"No Winn! It's not her she would never......." Maggie cut her off.

"Alex you know how bad Kara was mentally after the red kryptonite and with the way she just up and dispeared removing her powers and the fact that it's been over 2 years you can't be sure it's not her. People change Alex even Kara."

"I......." She trailed off.

"Alex I know you want to keep this image in your head of Kara being all sunny but after what happened.........after what happened you have to realize she just wasn't the same just as I wasn't the same."

"I.....your right....I just....."

"I know babe you love her you miss her and have never stopped worrying about her and you hate to think about the possibility that she is or was broken or whatever she is right now." Maggie wrapped Alex up in a hug placing a kiss on her head.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"A lot you did a lot."

"Soooooooo?"

"Sooooo what Winn?" Alex asked.

"Are you going to go and see if it's her?"

"I....yea...yea I'll go."

"I'll go with you babe."

"Maggie no you don't have to do that."

"But I do I need closure you know that and I can only get closure by facing her."

"But...."

"No but's I'm going."

"Fine"

"Okay so it's settled you and Maggie are going to go and check to see if it's our Kara. So when you going to go?"

"Tommrow some time between afternoon and evening. Should be able to catch her easier that way."

 

It was 4:30pm the next day when Alex and Maggie their way through the portal and to the address listed in the file of Kara they had. Walking up to the door they knocked when after a period when no one answered Alex decided to just pick the locks.

"Alex you can't just go picking the locks!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? Did you really just ask me a police detective why you shouldent? It's illegal babe and remmber this earth's me is also a cop and also lives here!"

"It'll be fine just let me....." She was cut by a shout.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!" A male voice yelled coming from behind them.

Alex and Maggie turned facing a middle aged man.

"I SAID....OH Maggie it's just you! For a minute their I thought someone was breaking into your apartment. I didn't recognize you in those clothes never seen you wear anything but those suits not to mention haven't seen you with out your natural blonde hair in awhile, been like what close to a year since you stopped dying it."

"Oh.....uhhhh yea decided to go causal today and I uh kinda forgot my key so.....I..." She wanted to avoid the hair topic so that she didn't dig herself into a hole.

"Your key? Then why didn't you just ask me for your spare? I have it for this reason you know since Kara is always locking herself out." He chuckled.

"Uhh....yea I forgot it's been a long day."

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is...uh a friend of ours me and Kara invited her to lunch she works with me."

"Oh well you three have fun then and oh and on the subject of having a long day it's not easy being cop glad I chose to run into burning buildings instead of getting shot at for a living. Anyways hold on I'll grab your key." The man disappeared into his apartment and came back handing Maggie the key.

"Thanks"

"Not a problem just slip in under the door when your done don't won't Kara getting stuck in the hall again." He said before closing his door.

"Holy shit that was close!" Maggie said as she closed the door behind them but not before slipping the key under the gentlemanly door.

"So your a natural blonde on this earth."Alex raised an eyebrow smiling at Maggie."you don't dye yours do you?" She said half joking.

"What! No I'm all brunette here babe."

"Good cause I like your brunette hair."

"Would you look at this place? It's well it's actually pretty fucking nice."

"What were expecting?" Alex asked her.

"I don't know I mean our earth's Gotham is kinda a shit hole soooo."

"Really Mags you made assumptions even after telling me how much different this earth is with these kinds of things."

"Can't help it I'm only human."

"Let's just look around."

"Your going to snup around your sister and her wife's place? That's kinda wrong."

"It's fine!" Alex rolled her eye's.

"What ever you say just don't go smelling my panties." Maggie laughed 

"Your a sicko!"

"And you married this sicko so that makes me you're sicko." Maggie started looking at photos on the wall."oh hey look wedding pictures!.........Wow!"

"What?"

"They look......well they look happy like really happy."

"Oh yea I'm sure there so happy that's why she abuses my sister."

"That's not fair Alex you can't go by what a single medical report said. You know how hospitals are anymore, if a child or women has so much as a bruise they start going on about there being abuse."

"And the drugs and alcohol!"

"After she..........after what happened did you really think she was going be fine? Besides I thought we talked about this already?"

"Yea whatever." Alex said under her breath before walking off into the other room to look around.

Alex was going through a drawer in the bedroom when she saw something.

"Hmm what's this....."she reached in grabbing the object pulling at a strap pulling it out of a cloth bag before dropping it in a panic.

"OH GOD I CANT BELIEVE I JUST PICKED THAT UP!"

Maggie yelled from the other room." What!?"

"Oh god I just touched something I can't untouch."

"What was it?"

"I...it was......"

"You grabbed a sex toy didn't you?"

"Oh god it was there strap-on Maggie I can't un touch that!"

"Just wash your hands its fine don't be a baby. Beside that's what you get for bein nosey."

Alex went into the restroom to wash her hands.

 

Kara just got off of work and was walking into her apartment building when she ran into her neighbor.

"Oh hey Kara just ran into Mags."

"She got home before me what was she doing speeding!?"

"Knowing her she probably did. She also dyed her hair brunette again."

"Really! I like her blonde hair she said she wasent going to dye it again." Kara pouted.

"I gotta get to work so I'll see you later Kara." He laughed before bidding her fair well.

Kara got to her apartment opening the door walking in and smiled when she saw Maggie.

"Hey hon can't believe you got home before I did. The neighbor said you dyed your hair again what happened to not doing that anymore?"

"Oh I...."

Kara walked over to Maggie and embraced her and started to kiss her. Maggie tensed up becoming stiff. Kara realized she was wasent kissing back and geting stiff and a bit shaky.

"Maggie? What's wrong?"

"I...."

"Hon is something wrong?"

"Kara....."

Kara stepped back with realization and started to panic.

"Y.....you're not.....your not my Maggie........you're......no no no it can't be you it can't......" Kara went into full on panic mode.

"Kara look it.....it's okay I....."

"You.....you shouldent be here!"

Alex hearing the commotion rushed into the room seeing Maggie pale and stiff and Kara panicking.

"Kara!"

"A....Alex! No....no you can't be here you have to leave both of you!"

"Kara it's okay we just..." 

"NO! You have to leave!"

"Kara we came to take you home everyone misses you."

"Home?.........Alex I.......I am home this is my home."

"Its not Kara your not even from this universe."

"Iv......Iv made a life here Alex I don't have to hide here. I'm happy and married. This is my home now."

"Kara...."

"You need to leave Alex you and Maggie."

"Kara you can't just......" She was cut off by a voice.

"Kara?.........what's going on? who are these people?" Kara's Maggie looked at her and then to Alex who was half in shock staring back her before she looked over and found herself staring at well herself. "Wait Kara are they?"

"Yea"

"Oh" Kara's Maggie moved over to her love wrapped a arm around her to comfort her. "Honey your shaking."

"I'm okay."

"Your not okay why don't you go lay down I'll take care of everything out here." Kara nodded and gave her a kiss before quickly walking into the bedroom closing the door.

"You two need to leave."

"I'm not leaving with out my sister."

"Yea you are. This is our apartment she asked you to leave and now I'm asking you to leave. You can come back in a day or so 'AFTER' she's had a chance to calm down."

"I'm not....."

"Look I'm asking politely right now I'd prefer not having to ask unpolitley."

Alex's Maggie put a hand on Alex's shoulder "Babe she's right let's let Kara calm down we can come back okay."

"Fine" Maggie and Alex left leaving Kara's Maggie in the living room before she eventually moved to bedroom to comfort Kara.

"Kara are you okay?" She said sitting on the bed next to Kara.

"I.......I don't know."

"It's okay hon I'm here and i won't let anyone take you anywhere you don't want to go. I love you." She kissed Kara on the head.

"I love you to." Kara sat up embracing her wife.

 

Alex and Maggie stepped out of a portal into there living room where Alex immediately started pacing.

"Alex what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHATS WRONG! We just left without my sister that's what's wrong."

"She didn't want to leave its not like you could force her."

"Maybe I should have!"

"Oh yea cause I'm sure that would have worked out well especially with the other me walking in. Im pretty sure she wouldn't have let take Kara anywhere she seems pretty protective of her."

"I could have taken her."

"Oh so you would have beaten other me up cause I'm sure Kara would totally love you after that!"

"I........" Alex didn't have anythin to say to that, she knew Maggie was right.

"Other me was right we need to let Kara calm down it was obviously a shock to her system seeing us there well mostly seeing me and kissing me thinking I was her Mags." Maggie paled thinking about how Kara kissed her like that.

"You okay Mags? You did and still do look rather pale and shaky?"

"I.....yea I'm fine it was just........more difficult than I thought it would be especially after she touched me."

"Maggie your probley always going be at least a little bit uncomfortable around her. Yea she didn't mean for what happened to happen and yes you forgave her a long ago but none of that erases what happened it don't change what happened either."

"I....I know that just as I know it wasent realy her fault it was that damn asshole Maxwell Lord and his damn red kryptonite's fault. I just thought it would be easier to face her is all."

Alex hugged Maggie and kissed her.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that right?"

"Yea I know babe."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Kara's height and weight from her comic book counter part instead of the actor who plays her since in the cannon of the show I don't think they ever say how tall she is or how much she weighs and the actor is about the same in terms of weight and height anyways. Her age in the show is 24 but would actually be around 48 since she was stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years and I added the 2 extra years that goes by in my story which would make Hee around 50. Her birth date in the show was 1966 but no month or day was given so I used her comic book counter parts month and day. The address is made up but Cresent street is a street in Gotham in the comics and Gotham is believed to be in New Jersey state. Some information had to be used from comics counterparts since the show has not went much into backstory for a lot of things. And yes Rao-Orthodox is what the religion is called in the comics.


	6. 2 Maggie's and an Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the Maggie's have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of a shorter chapter. I'd like some og my chapters to be longer but some them just work better being left off where they are since the next events work well the beginning of a chapter.

A few days later Alex and Maggie returned to Kara's apartment knocking on the door. Kara's Maggie answered looking at the pair.

"Kara's still alseep. I Was going to get breakfast down the street why don't you come with me we should probably talk anyways." 

Alex and Maggie nodded and followed Kara's wife down the street to a small caffè where they made their way to a table outside and sitting down. They sit there in silence for a few minutes, things were akward especially for both Maggie's as they felt weird it was like looking into a mirror for them but a mirror that's broken or a mirror that has a filter like the ones you see on phone cameras. Earth 38 Maggie was first to speak.

"Sooooooo I'm blonde here."

"And I'm apparently a natural brunette on your earth. Unless you dye your hair like I use to."

"No I don't dye it! Alex said the same damn thing."

"Can you blame me for asking though?" Alex said

"No, maybe i don't know."

" so anyways at least you two didn't break into my apartment this time."

"Techically we didn't break in we used your spare key. Your neighbor thought she was you." Alex said pointing at her Maggie.

"Still don't make it legal."

Alex scoffed

"So how did you did meet Kara here anyways?"earth 38 Maggie asked.

"It's more like I found her."

"Found her? I don't get it."

"I had just gotten of duty and was going to a bar when I found her laying there slumped up against a wall in the back ally of place."

"Was she......."

"High? Yea she was and drunk on top that and obviously hadn't eaten in days either."

"So what did you do?"

"Took her back to my place."

"Wait what! You just took some random woman you didn't know back to your place?" Alex chimed in.

"I was going to take her to the hospital but before she passed out she made it very clear several times she didn't want a hospital and I wasent going to take her somewhere she didn't want to go."

Before anyone could could talk Kara's Maggie spoke again.

"Look I'm going to get strait to the point here! You want to see Kara that's fine but your not taking her anywhere she don't want to go and if she asks you to leave then I expect you to leave. I'll back Kara on what ever she wants to do."

"Excuse me I'm her sister so......."

"Exactly your her sister not her parent and not her wife, I'm her wife and I don't want her getting so upset that she ends up relapsing."

"Relapsing! Like you would care with the way you abuse her!"

Earth 38 Maggie couldn't help but think 'Oh shit here we go' after Alex's comment cause if this earth's version of herself was anything like how she is then she is not going to sit there and take that.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me! Iv seen that ER report!"

"First off Her medical records are none of your business and second I don't abuse my wife! You have a lot of nerve to sit here and make accusations!"

"You say that and yet when I seen her a few days ago she had a busted lip and a bruise on her face!"

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this bullshit!"she said standing up slamming her hands on the table with Alex doing the same thing and them getting in each other's faces and glaring at each other with a matching expression that said 'I'm going to kick your ass'.

"HEY HEY HEY would you two stop!" Earth 38 Maggie interjected getting between the two women."Alex maybe you should ask for an explanation before jumping the gun and other me maybe if you explained things a bit she would understand. I'd prefer that there was not a fight especially here in public."

Both women looked her and sat back down crossing their arms in frustration. "FINE WHATEVER!"they both said

"God you two act alike You would think that you were the this earth's Alex and not this earth's me." She sighed sitting back down as well. "I've heard of the saying about how people marry someone that's like one of there parents but apparently in this case Kara married her sister instead." Both women especially Alex glared at earth 38 Maggie for the comment. "So other me could you please explain things bit so that we can understand?"

"If you REALLY must know she asks me to hit her when we are........when we are intimate she asks for a lot of things in bed, a lot of rough bdsm kinda stuff."she says with a slight blush.

"And your just okay with it? Your okay with practically beating her?" Alex asked.

"Look I don't mind being rough in bed but what Kara asks of me I'll admit that I.....I feel uncomfortable doing it but I do it because she asks me because I love her and I'd do anything she asked of me to make her happy, she's my wife and I love her more than anything or anyone." She said while looking down.

Alex could see the unease in the women's face eye's and how uncomfortable she was thinking about what Kara asks of her but she could also see the love and care she had for sister as well.

"Okay so maybe I believe you I just never took her for the type to like that kinda stuff."

"I didn't either, I often wonder if she really does like it or if......"she hesitated.

"If what?"

"If she does it to punish herself ."

"Why would she want to......" Earth 28 Maggie spoke before Alex could finish.

"Because of me!" Both Alex and The other Maggie looked her.

As soon Kara's wife mentioned that maybe she was doing it to punish herself Earth 38 Maggie instantly knew why she would do it.

"She's doing it because of what she.....because of what happened with me." Earth 38 Maggie paled. "She probably thinks she deserves to be punished."

Kara's Maggie looked down biting her lip.

"You know don't you about......what happened and about why she would this to herself?" Alex asked softly.

"Yes she told me about what happened on your earth with the red kryptonite she told me a few weeks after I found her." "Why did she tell you?" "For one I had asked because when she woke up the next morning after I found her she freaked out as soon as she saw me and even knew my name so it made me suspicious and I would imagine she told me as a way to get some of the baggage off her shoulders or because of guilt over what happened." "And what about her asking you to be rough with her?" "I.......I suspected."

"Why didn't you ask her about it?"

"Because I couldn't be sure not really and if I asked her she would probably deny it."

"Yea she probably would Kara can be stubborn."Alex sighed.

"Maybe it's time I tried to talk to her about it maybe even get her to see a counselor."

"It couldent hurt to try. Has she ever seen a counselor before?"

"Only while she was in rehab."

"Has she relapsed before?"

"She has a few times."

"So the reason she never got charged for anything when she has been arrested I'm assuming was because of you?"

"Yes because of me." She eyed Alex curiously. "I'd like to ask how know all the stuff you do but I probably wouldent like the awnser."

"Probably not."

"So look when you see Kara please be easy with her she's........fragile right now."

"We can do that. Besides I'd rather not cause my sister anymore stress."

"Our take out should be ready let me grab it and we can head to the apartment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect has really been screwed up latley so if you notice and words that are obviously out of place let me know cause even when I go and proof read several times I still miss a lot of things.


	7. Just Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A some what short but not short chapter. I added a bit of humor towards the end of the chapter since humor is normally a good way for people to relax and kick start a conversation.

Kara shuffled around in bed half awake she could vaguely make out voices coming from the living room and then a door shutting. She was finally able to fully wake herself up rolling over to bed that she was alone in bed. She walked out the living room and kitchen looking for Maggie but then realized it Friday and that she always goes and gets them breakfast on these. Even still she vaguely remembers hearing multiple voices earlier, maybe she was just talking the neighbors Kara thought. Kara stood there in silence deep in thought ithad been three days since she came home and found who she thought was her Maggie. She had embraced her even kissed her before she had realized it was not her Maggie not her wife. She have realized sooner she thought to herself her Maggie would always be quick to make her way to her and pull her into a loving embrace when she got home just as she was always wearing those suits for work with those sunglasses to. She never expected for her sister to find her and and she especially never expected that Maggie to be with her let alone standing in the middle of the apartment. Seeing her brought up all the memories of what happened things she thought she was getting better with. She wasn't looking forward to seeing either of them again.

After a few minutes she walked over to a vase with flowers in it gently pulling them out reaching her hand inside pulling out a small bag out. After replacing the flowers back in their proper spot she sat down at the table and just stared at the bag sitting in front of her. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there just staring but all she knew was she couldent do it she couldent bring herself to break the promise she made to her lover. Holding her face in her hands she couldent stop herself from crying, couldent hold back the tears. She had spent so much time sitting there spaced out and crying she didn't hear the door open didn't hear the voice calling for her and didn't hear the rushed panicked sounds of feet come towards her.

 

Both Maggie's and Alex walked up to the door of the apartment stopping before opening the door.

"Hey could you two wait by the door? Let me talk to Kara first." Alex and earth 38 Maggie nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" She said before opening the door.

"Kara honey you awake?"she didn't get a response"

It took her a moment to realize there was crying before she turned to see Kara sitting there face in her hands crying and with a small bag of what was obviously drugs. She dropped the food rushing to Kara's side pulling her into an embrace.

"Kara! Babe!" She lifted Kara's head up gently looking into her wet.

"I........"she trailed off

"What did you do?"

"I....couldn't......." Kara trailed off again.

"You promised.....you promised you wouldent!"

"I....I know and I......and.....I couldent do it.......I couldent do it I........I thought of you and......I just couldent." Kara said weeping.

"I'm so proud of you. Everything will be okay I promise." She started wiping away Kara's tears.

Kara grabbed Maggie and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"Shhhh everything will be fine."

"I love you! I love you so much." Kara whimpered as she gripped her wife tightly.

"I love you to I always will."

After a few moments Maggie remembered that Kara's sister and her other self was still standing by the door.

"Kara?"

"Y....yea?"

"We have company."

Kara looked up and saw Alex and earth 38 Maggie and slightly paled.

"Babe? Are your Okay?"

"Y.....yea I'm fine it's okay."

"Are you sure? I'm sure they would be fine with coming back another day."

"No it's okay......really it is."

"Your sure?"

"Not really but......."

"But?"

"I.....I think we just need to get it out of the way."

"Kara we don't have to do this now we can come back later." Alex said.

"It's....it's fine.....I'll be fine for a little while at least." Kara looked at her wife. "Will you stay?"

"Of course I will, you know I'll always be here for you."

"We can talk in the living room if it would be more comfortable for you." Alex suggested.

"I....yea"

All four of them move to the living with Alex and her Maggie sitting on the love seat across from Kara and wife. The room was filled with akward silence before Alex spoke starting with simple conversation.

"So how long have you two been married?"

"About a year"Kara answered.

"Who proposed to who?"

"Maggie did."

"I bet it was romantic."

"I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why?"

"I proposed in front a whole stadium full of people."Kara's Maggie said.

"How......how did you even manage that."

"Well you may have noticed the stadium that's right down the street."

"Yea and?"

"Well that's why we moved here cause it's our favorite football team and we like hearing them play and well the owner owed me favor so he got me some amazing tickets and set it up so that during halftime I could take her to the of middle field."

"Oh.....let me guess she didn't catch on untill you actually popped the qustion." Alex smirked.

"Pretty much" she chuckled.

"She's always been like that."

"Have not!"Kara proclaimed.

"Was she always a bit of a klutz to?" Kara's Maggie asked with chuckle.

"Yes god yes it confuses me because I never understood how she could be fine as Supergirl but then turn instantly back into a legit klutz when not being a hero it makes no sense." Alex said laughing.

"So glad to see that my sister is still rude." Kara pouted.

"You still do that pouting face! Please say you don't fall for that?"

"She try's but it don't work with me."

"Does to! what about that time in your office when we......."Her wife cut her off quickly.

"Kara! Babe lets not talk about that!" She said blushing beat red.

"Why?"

"I don't think they want to know about our uhhh.....are private life"she was still blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh......"it took a few Seconds before it clicked Kara's Brain."OH!!.....yea probably not." Now Kara was embarrassed for almost blurting out something about her her sexual life.

"How was she able to keep her secret as a superhero?!"

"Honesty I have no clue it amazes me especially with just glasses as her disguise. Now that I'm thinking about why are you still wearing them? It's not like you need to hide your identity here."

"Well i kinda grew attached them and I well...... She thinks I look a cute in them....so I.....I kinda wear them just because....."she trailed looking down in embarrassment as her wife did the same.

"I don't get it? Why are you two embarrassed?" Alex said with a confused look on her face. And after a few seconds of confusion earth 38 Maggie spoke up for the time during the whole conversation.

"Other me likes the whole librarian look."

"Huh? Alex was still confused.

"My god" she mumbled under her breath." She finds the librarian look hot Alex as in sexy! It's her kink! Think naughty librarian!"

"Huh?" Then it finally clicked." Oh.....OH .....OH GOD I don't want that image in my head it was bad enough that I accidentally touched your thing!

"Our thing?"Kara said confused." Wait a minute......OH MY GOD! Your the reason our uhhhh....our thing was on the bedroom floor! You went through our stuff!"

"You can say strap on Kara."her wife chimed in."

"Okay our strap on what ever. Alex really!"

"WHAT! No I didn't.....I mean....I just...." Alex was flushed at this point.

"See told you that you shouldn't have been going through there things." Earth 28 Maggie said.

"Your so nosey Alex."Kara said.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Okay fine but I'm a government agent what do except."

"Oh whatever you were like that when we were growing up to."

"No I wasn't."

"Oh so your totally not the reason why mom and dad started locking there studies up?"

"Totally not." Alex crossed her arms.

"So it wasn't you that dad found in his study going through his Star Trek collectibles?"

"Nope not me."

"Really Alex really? When he found you he also found that you had broke his limited edition still in the box Spoke action figure that was autographed by Leonard Nimoy himself."

"I uhhhh..."

"It took mom three months to get dad to stop crying."

"OKAY FINE! So I'm nosey sue me." Alex scoffed in defeat.

"And you kept wondering why J'onn keeps so much security on his office."

"I would never go through stuff!"

"You broke his Orignal Yoda figure."

"It was an accident!"

"He came out of his office yelling and he never yells like that."

"At least I was honest about it!"

"You blamed Winn when he found out."

"I told the truth.......eventually."

"You only confessed after he pulled up the surveillance footage."

"Okay okay I get it!"

"Babe?"Earth 38 Maggie said.

"Yea?"

"Hearing all this made has got me wanting to know something now."

"What i's it's?"

"We're you the one who broke my Magnum P.I. figure?" She asked with a firm tone staring strait into Alex's eye's.

"Uhhhhhhhh" BUSTED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual and constructive criticism is appropriated.


	8. You don't deserve it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter I know sorry.

It had only been an hour that Alex and Earth 38 Maggie had stayed talking with Kara and her Maggie. They didn't want to overstay and make Kara uncomfortable or rather more uncomfortable than she already was. Earth 38 Maggie and Kara didn't talk much and when they did it was mostly indirectly. Alex enjoyed being able to talk to her sister and even Laugh with her it was nice and it was obvious that even Kara missed it even though she probably wouldn't admit it.

"You okay Hun?" Maggie asked as she embraced Kara after closing the door behind Alex and Earth 38 Maggie.

"I....yea I guess or at least I'll manage."

"Now that there gone there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"The stuff we.......the stuff you ask me to do in bed do you......do you actually enjoy it or do you have another reason for wanting that kinda stuff?"

"I.....I do!"

"It's just......I don't feel like it's actually what you want."

Kara looked down"I.....I mean...."

"Kara please just tell me the truth......are you.....or rather do you do it to punish yourself?"

"Maggie I...i....I mean.....its just that...."Kara started to panic.

"Hey it's okay I promise." She held Kara close comforting her. "Babe?"

"I do!"

"Do what?"

"I deserve to be punished.....I.....what I did there's no excuse....i.....I'm a horrible person and I'm disgusting!"she started to cry.

"No your not disgusting and you not a horrible person! Your a wonderful, caring, kind, loving and beautiful woman! I have never seen someone who is as special as you. If you were a horrible person I'd have never fallen in love with you. Kara Sawyer I love you and I always will, you deserve the best of everything and I don't want to hear any more talk of being a horrible or disgusting person."she pulled Kara close and placed a loving passionate kiss on her lips.

"I.......I love you to...."she was still crying."I.....I just...."

"No more of these punishments okay."

"I.....yea."

"Hon I think you should see a consoler I think I it would help. Would you be willing to try?"

"I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Yea"


	9. The doctor is in........sane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets her shrink.

Kara was sitting there in the black and red colored lobby of the doctors office waiting for her appointment gripping Maggie's hand tightly as she was nervous. Maggie was there for moral support, she loved her wife and wanted the best for her and if that meant having Kara see a shrink well then so be it. 

"Honey your gripping kinda hard."

"Oh...Oh! I'm so sorry I'm just......I'm just nervous."

"I can tell. You don't have to worry shes the best shrink in the city if not the state."

"I know...I know it's just you know how hard it is for me to talk about 'that'." Kara said looking down at the black carpet in shame.

"Babe it's okay we will get through this together."

The door opened and a nurse walked out holding a clipboard looking around the room untill her eyes' fell on Kara and she walked over to the blonde.

"Kara Sawyer?"

"Y...yes."

"The doctor will see you now."

Kara looked over to Maggie with anxiety in her eyes.

"It's okay I'll be right out here."she smiled pressing a quick kiss on Kara's cheek.

With a little reassurance Kara got up and followed the nurse threw the door letting it close behind her. They made their way down a long red and black hall that was decarated with paintings of of the face cards from playing cards along with other art work depicting magicians, clowns and carnivals. If she was being honest with herself she found the place a little weird. Coming to a thick wooden door with a brass name plate on it the nurse opened it ushering Kara in having her take in a lounge chair that was also red and black but with alternating patterns that had the symbols of playing card suits. Kara was getting a bit creeped out cause the decor reminded her an awful lot of a criminal side kick in Gotham city on her earth.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said before walking out closing the door.

After around 5 minutes the door opened and a woman with a blonde ponytail and black glasses sat down at the oak wood desk that in the office.

"Kara Sawyer I'm assuming?"

"Y...yes."

"My names Doctor Harleen Quinzel it's a pleasure to meet you."

"H.....Harley Q....Qui.....Quin!" Kara stuttered in a bit of a panic.

Dr. Quinzel raised an eyebrow " Have the nurses been using that old collage nickname in front of patients again?! I swear I end up having to have a conversation with them about this at least once a week." The woman sighed a bit annoyed. "So how are you today Mrs. Sawyer?"

"I'm fine."

"Just fine are you sure?"

"Okay I'm nervous."

"About?"

"Being here Iv never....."

"Seen a head doctor?" She finished.

"Yea"

"That's okay and it's fine to be nervous most people do get nervous especially their first time it's natural. I can assure you that as time goes on it will get easier."

"So....what's with the decor?"

"I get asked that a lot." She chuckled. "I loved the circus when I was a child, I was always fascinated with the amazing things they could do anything from taming animals to flying high on the trapeze. I use to watch the Flying Greyson's a lot growing up at least until they retired. I even took gymnastics in school wanting to be like them but as you can see I ended up becoming a do it instead."

 

Kara couldn't believe it here she was talking to Harley Quinn THE Harley Quinn well okay it's not the same Harley Quinn but it was still weird for her since she was used the woman's earth 38 counter part run around in a skin tight red and black leotard blowing things up as a joke along with the Joker. 

"Well the world always needs more doctors." Kara said.

"Yes yes it does." Dr Quinzel smiled. "So for today we are just going to get to know each other no heaven and deep and talk. I want you to be able to trust me and feel comfortable around me and the best way to that is for us to just simply talk like we are two old friends meeting after a long time apart."

"I...I can that."

"Good"

They sat there for the whole hour doing exactly what Docotr said she wanted and that was simply talking. They talked about there spouses and weddings, school and work and all the normal things in daily life. They were even laughing a bit to apparently this version of Harley actually knew how to be funny with out committing felonious.

"That was a good talk today Kara I really enjoyed it. I'm glad you were able to open up its good start."

"Thank you."

"It's my job no need for a thanks now let's get you back there to your wife."

The doctor escorted Kara back out to the lobby saying her goodbyes and scheduling the next appointment.

"Hey babe how was your first appointment?"

"It....it was good I like her she's fun and she's hot." Kara smirked.

"Yea she is definitely attractive but not as hot as me."

"No ones is as hot as my wife" she gave Maggie a kiss.

"How about I take you to lunch?"

"FOOD!"

"If you get fat I'm divorcing you."

"No you wouldent you love me to much."

"Damn you know me to well."

"Besides you wouldent be able to find anyone else that can that thing I can do with my tongue" she whispered in Maggie ear.

"Fuck!" She muttered under breath "That's it I'm having you for lunch." Maggie grabbed Kara's hand gently pulling her along with plans to take her home figuring she could just order somthing now.


	10. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Earth 38 Maggie finally have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify my joker reference in this chapter is a partial reference to the earth 37 joker who a woman.

Kara had been doing well in her sessions with Dr. Quinzel and months had already passed and she was now coming to the end of her normal routine sessions with the doctor. She no longer felt the need to punish herself for the past and was now able to just enjoy her intimacy with her wife. Dr. Quinzel was also able to help Kara build more confidence finally breaking out that shy closed off shell she had cocooned herslef in although she was still flustered easily as some things just never change not that anyone wanted to change that part of Kara. She had already patched things up with her sister Alex not that there was anything to patch up since Alex never blamed her for what happened. 

She did still have issues with anxiety but thanks to the doctor she was able to find a few hobbies that helped her with that, coincidentally those hobbies ended up being some of the same things that her doctor liked as well. It wasn't an unusual sight to find Kara and Dr. Quinzel practicing circus routines at the doctors side business were she taught people much of the same things that clown colleges and circus schools did. Kara was actually surprised to find that clown colleges and circus schools were an actual thing. Kara's Wife Maggie definitely enjoyed all the new options Kara's new hobbies opened up in the bedroom seeing as how it turns out that Kara is a natural Contorunist. 

 

"Kara you have been making excellent progress in our sessions."

"Well your a good shrink doctor Quinzel."

"Kara to you its Harley. I'd like to think we have become friends through all this."

"We have I just like being formal when we are here in your office is all."

"Our sessions will be coming to an end soon and dispite your progress there's still one more big hurtle you have yet to make."

"But I hurtle plenty in your classes!" Kara smirked ear to ear.

"You know that's not what I mean your deflecting."

"No I'm not!" 

"Kara your a bad lier plus that cute crinkle of yours always gives you away."

"Damn that crinkle!"

"Cussing now are we?" The doctor said partially shocked.

"I blame you and Maggie."

"I don't cuss."

"Not here in your office you don't."

"Okay fine you got me there."Doctor Quinzel had a look of defeat." Okay enough distractions Kara and no more deflecting."

"I.....I can't she hates me I know she does."

"She doesn't hate you Kara i'v actually spoken to her myself and she in no way hates you, she gets nervous and maybe a bit jumpy around you yes but there's no hate. You said your sister hated you and that turned out not to be true so your making assumptions again."

"You really think I should talk to her?

"Yes I do which is actually what today's sessions is about." 

Kara sat there in the chair looking at Dr. Quinzel confused."Huh?"

"I had your sister bring her here today."

"WHAT!" Kara was visabally panicking.

"Kara calm down I don't want you disappearing out of my window again."

"That was one time!"

"One time to many."

"Your not going to let me out of this are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Okay fine." 

Doctor Quinzel Picked up her office phone dialing out to the front desk and asks for a nurse to show Mrs. Sawyer in. After only a brief few minutes the door to the office opened with Earth 38 Maggie walking in bein directed to a seat next to Kara. The room was silent and both women were visabally nervous, you could cut the tension with a knife. It was the Doctor that had to finally break the silence in the room.

"Mrs. Sawyer thank you for coming this will benefit you just as much as her. Now I hope you don't mind me calling you Mrs. Sawyer as it helps me differentiate between you and Kara's wife."

"That's fine I get it, it can be confusing."

"Good now that that's settled. Is there anything either of want to say to each other?"

The two women nervously looked at each other just briefly making eye contact before looking.

"I.......I'm sorry I'm so so sorry Maggie I never........I never meant to.......I never wanted to......I'm sorry!" Kara stuttered having trouble getting the words out.

"Look Kara I.........i don't blame you for what happened I never did."

"But it was still me....I still......." She trailed off.

"Yes it was still you but it also wasn't....I know you would never do something like that the only one to blame is the one that infected you with that red k crap."

"But Maggie I......" Maggie cut Kara off.

"Kara no just listen let me say what I need to before I lose my nerve." She took a deep breath." Kara you were pretty much drugged with that crap and it wasn't something you concented to and it made you do things you never would have done otherwise. I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't still get nervous and a bit jumpy around you cause I do I'm not sure if I'll ever not be nervous around you but I don't hate you and I don't blame for any of it. What happened was not your fault. I know it, your sister knows it, all your friends and family know it, hell even everyone at the DEO knows it and is still supportive of you........I'm still supportive of you. I just....... I want you better, knowing you blame yourself it.....it actually upsets me. I don't want you to blame yourself anymore. We're family now I'm your sister in law, I want all us to be a family like it should be." Maggie reaches over taking Kara's hand and giving it a firm gentle squeeze.

"Maggie I......"Kara was tearing up and Maggie did the one thing she didn't expect herself to be able do, she reached over and pulled Kara into a hug.

"Shhhhh It's okay Kar just let it out." The floodgates opened and Kara was crying and after a few minutes she embraced Maggie back finally feeling the weight lift off her shoulders. They sat there like that for several more minutes before Kara slowly pulled away.

"Thank you."Kara said to Maggie with a few tears still making there way out.

"You have nothing to thank me for Kara."

"If I didn't know any better I'd definitely say that's a huge jump in progress for the two of you."

"I'd have to agree there doc." Maggie said looking over at the doctor.

"I feel like a weights been lifted." Kara said drying up the last of tears.

"Kara the progress you have made in these sessions has been astounding. The fact that you have so many people who care about you and love you and just want you to be better is truly a gift. And that wife of yours has been your rock through all of this I have never seen someone so dedicated to another person like she has been to you."

"My puddin missus J is pretty great, she's a real Joker."Kara smiled as the doctor raised an eyebrow in curiosity while Maggie was rather dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes in this little universe for my story the joker does exist on earth 38 but is not yet well known enough for Kara to under the significance of her statement but is well enough known for Earth 38 Maggie to know since she's a cop. However Harley Quinn Kara does know about but only enough to know that she's a criminal on her earth. And yes my reference to the Bianca Steeplechase Joker of earth 37 is meant to imply that that Kara's Maggie(her wife) is not only earth 38 Maggie's counter part but also earth 37's good counterpart of Bianca. And no I'm not turning them a Joker/Harley Quinn thing that's not something I want to do at least not in this story, it's just simple reference and a small side plot point to make the story more interesting.


	11. Visiting Mum/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her wife are convinced to go with Alex and her wife back to earth 38 to visit their mum. Let's just say that both sisters technically being married to the same woman dispite also being two different women can cause a lot of confusion. Also the end.

Just a few days after Kara and Earth 38 Maggie had talked in Dr.Quinzels office Alex had decided to convince Kara and both Maggie's to visit Kara and Alex's mom. After everything that happened and the fact that she had been away for so long Kara was hesitant to agree. The four women left Kara's through a portal bringing them right outside their mother Eliza's home. After a brief moment letting Kara gain some composure Alex knocked on the front door and allowing a few minutes to go by for an answer. The door finally opened but not by who they expected.

"J'onn!?" Alex said in surprise.

"Oh agent Danvers I uhh......" There in the doorway stood the Martian manhunter in a tank top and boxers while in his natural green form. Who knew a Martian could blush.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm uhhh.....you see......"

"J'onn who is it?" Eliza said walking to the door standing beside John looking out onto the porch. "Alex honey I wasn't you and Maggie. What brings you here?"

"You first, why's J'onn here?" Alex asked eyeing her boss and mother suspiciously.

"We're adults who have needs honey so stop looking at us like that."

"Eww just eww your daughters don't need to hear that!"

"Daughters?" Eliza finally notcied Kara standing there behind Alex with another woman. "KARA!" Eliza rushed forward and pulled the girl into a hug. "Oh honey I missed you so much I was so worried!"

"M....mom....to tight!" Kara yelped out.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! You don't have your powers do you!?"

"Don't you remmber me telling you she got rid of them right before she disappeared?" Alex said.

"You can't expect me to remember everything honey." Eliza looked over at the woman with Kara. "So who's this."

"Mom this....this is my wife Maggie."

"Maggie Sawyer it's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Sawyer? Maggie Sawyer?" Eliza started to go back fourth looking at Kara's wife then at Alex's wife. She was confused at what she had heard and was seeing.

"Damnit it Kara I thought we agreed not to break mom untill she was sitting down!"

"How about we just get your mother inside and let her process this." J'onn said.

They got there mother in side and sat her down on the couch and explained everything to her so she would better understand what was going on.

"So......my daughters are married to the same woman?"

"Kinda."

"This is so confusing."

"That's how I felt when Kara first explained the whole multiverse thing to me." Kara's wife said.

"So Maggie Kara's Maggie I mean. Tell me about yourself cause I'm rather curious how diffrent you are from our Maggie."

"Well I when I was barley a teenager my parents kicked me for being gay so spent most of my teenage years on the streets. I had addictions issues and often broke into places for food but luckily I broke into in the right place one night."

"What do you mean broke into the right place?"

"I was looking for food and broke into a house who as it turned it was owned by a police officer and his wife. They caught me in their fridge stuffing my face but instead of having me arrested they took me in. They fed me, gave me clothes, gave me a place to sleep and paid for me to get an education. They eventually adopted me, they couldn't have children and came to think of me as their daughter. The steeplechase family was good to me and still is."

"Sounds like you had rough for awhile."

"I did but it all turned out for the better. I ended up becoming a detective and eventually met this beautiful woman." She took Kara's hand in hers and kissed it.

"The two of you seem happy."

"We are mom very much." Kara smiled

Alex was sitting there glaring at J'onn the whole time.

"Alex stop that!" Eliza said looking at her daughter.

"What are your intentions with our mom?" Alex was still glaring.

"Uhhh...I...my intentions?"

"Alex honey he's your boss."

"Last I checked we are both off the clock so right now he's not my boss."

"We are both adults and I'm your mother so you can't just go giving him a shovel talk."

Alex sat there staring intensely at J'onn making the man nervous. Kara looked over her sister looking between her and J'onn before saying something.

"Alex are you mentally giving him a shovel talk knowing he can hear it?"

"NO!"

You are! You totally are!"

"ALEXANDRA DANVERS YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Eliza said

"Fine but I'm watching you green man."


End file.
